vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Drop Pop Candy
Drop Pop Candy wird von Kagamine Rin und Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Ein Duett zwischen Rin und Luka. Drop Pop Candy ist ein Song über unerwiderte Liebe. Eine alternative Version, mit Giga-P und Reol, wurde zur gleichen Zeit hochgeladen. Während die PV Vocaloid konzentriert sich auf eine pinkhaarige Mädchen, vermutlich Luka, konzentriert sich die Utaite PV auf einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, vermutlich Reol. Dieser Song wurde auf Nico Nico Douga am 18. Juli 2014 hochgeladen und hat die Hall of Fame in weniger als 7 Tagen erreicht. Alben Dieser Song wird auf den Giga-P-Alben, No title＋ und No title－ sein. Lyrics Japanisch= 雨降りでも傘はささないの （初めましてと猫は鳴く） お気に入りのヒールを濡らすの 何気ないような日常が今ほら 変わりたいと藍色に染まりだす 水たまりに映る一秒間 ただ一度この目で見てみたいだけなの 踊るよ 世界が 揺らいで 廻るの！ 届くよ 速度を上げて 駆け出したいの　明日まで ひとっ飛び 昨日の彼も朝焼けもいないけど　それでそれでいいの ずっと続いてく　きっと進んでる もっと愛してる！　日々を君を いっそ七転んで　何回起き上がって そうやってまた今日を想い合えてる 頬を伝う彼女の雫は （みてみぬふり猫は鳴く） 俯いたsink　退屈並べた 優しさで紡がれた嘘でも 悲しみに彩られた実でも 水たまりに騒ぐ雨粒の ふちをそっと指先でなぞるよう 描いて 奏でて きらめく 願いが 叶うよ！ 届くよ 高度を上げて 駆け抜けたいの　宇宙まで ひとっ飛び 浮かべた星も月にも会えないけど　それでそれでいいの ずっと続いてく　きっと進んでる もっと愛してる！　日々と君と いっそうずくまって　何回泣きじゃくって そうやってまた今日と巡りあえてる 僕を照らしてブルームーン 長い夢からもう覚めた 明日の方角へ連れてってよ！ 速度を上げて 駆け出したいの　明日まで ひとっ飛び 昨日の彼も夕焼けもいないけど　それでそれでいいの ずっと続いてく　きっと進んでる もっと愛してる！　日々も君も いっそ七転んで　何回起き上がって そうやってまた今日も巡り合えてる 想い合っていく　これからずっと |-|Romaji= amefuri demo kasa wa sasanai no hajimemashite to neko wa naku okiniiri no hiiru o nurasu no nanigenai you na nichijou ga ima hora kawaritai to aiiro ni somaridasu mizutamari ni utsuru ichibyoukan tada ichido kono me de mite mitai dake nano odoru yo sekai ga yurai de mawaru no! todoku yo sokudo o agete kakedashitai no ashita made hitottobi kinou no kare mo asayake mo inai kedo sore de sore de ii no zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu motto aishiteru! hibi o kimi o isso nana koronde nankai okiagatte sou yatte mata kyou o omoi aeteru hoho o tsutau kanojo no shizuku wa mite minu furi neko wa naku utsumuita sink taikutsu narabeta yasashisa de tsumugareta uso demo kanashimi ni irodorareta jitsu demo mizutamari ni sawagu amatsubu no fuchi o sotto yubisaki de nazoru you egaite kanadete kirameku negai ga kanau yo! todoku yo koudo o agete kakenuketai no uchū made hitottobi ukabeta hoshi mo tsuki ni mo aenai kedo sore de sore de ii no zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu motto aishiteru! hibi to kimi to isso uzukumatte nankai nakijakutte sou yatte mata kyou to meguri aeteru boku o terashite burū mūn nagai yume kara mou sameta asu no hougaku e tsuretette yo! sokudo o agete kakedashitai no ashita made hitottobi kinou no kare mo yūyake mo inai kedo sore de sore de ii no zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu motto aishiteru! hibi mo kimi mo isso nana koronde nankai okiagatte sou yatte mata kyou mo meguri aeteru omoi atte iku korekara zutto |-|Englisch= Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight “And how are you?” purred a cat just passing through Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright? Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? But look around – Dance up and down The world is now – Still going ‘round Just feel it pound – We’re skyward bound Move at the top - speed - of - sound Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine As we keep trying, we’ll find – we’re always singing the same tune Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved Or if we’re blind and the truth is just a painting in grey Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes I’ll paint it blue – I’ll play a tune I’m wishing too – For something new It will come true – With me and you And then we’ll finally break through Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap Since we’re falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me Every night, every night is alright Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more Cry to me, know that I care - lean on me and I’ll be there As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too Shining down on me, you’re my blue moon Dreaming forever to find to now I’m awake I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away And go the top speed of sound? Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me Every day, every day is okay Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too We’re always singing the same tune Every day from now on Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Giga-P